El Beso de plata
by shido-kun
Summary: UA shido y liho se conocen por coincidencia podra una joven ayudar a uno de los vampiros mas antiguos q exiten a derrotar a su creador? y podra este ayudarle a superar el hecho de q su madre este muriendo por cancer?


_Liho_

La casa estaba vacía, liho supo eso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Solo el reloj de la cocina desafiaba el silencio. Sintio miedo. Mami, penso como una niña pequeña. Estaba de vuelta en el hospital? o peor? Tiro su mochila en el pasillo, olvidando q dejo la puerta abierta, y camino lentamente hacia la cocina, temiendo q hubiera un mensaje esperándola, para su desgracia lo había:

Fui al hospital. No te preocupes. Prepara tu cena. Regresare cuando pueda

Papa

Pd. No me esperes

Hace bolita la nota y la lanza al bote de basura. Falla. Gruñe con disgusto. Pareceria q ultimamente todas las conversaciones con su padre tenian un iman de banana como intermediario. La banana habla penso. Defendia al refrigerador deteniéndola de abrir la puerta. No podia comer.

Liho la avispa le decían en la escuela. Siempre había sido delgada, pero ahora sus huesos se notaban. Sus muñecas y sus conjunturas parecían moretoneadas por las sombras. Estaban casi tan delgada como su madre, muriéndose de cáncer en el hospital. Una muerte horrible probablemente, pensó medio seria. Siempre se le había comparado con su madre. Tenían los mismos ojos, largo cabello rojizo, y aparentemente piel pálida q se bronceaba rápidamente con el mas diminuto rayo de sol. No seria irónico si también ella muriera, marchitándose de repente cuando la q era igual a ella muriera?

Salio de la cocina, sin estar segura de q hacer. Como podía lavar los trastes o arreglar su cuarto cuando Dios sabrá, q le este pasando a su madre? Se quito su chaqueta dejándolo en la silla. Papa insistía en q todo iba a estar bien, pero q tal si algo pasaba y ella ni siquiera estaba allí, todo por q el no podía admitir q su madre podría estarse muriendo?

Sus manos no se podían quedar quietas. Debería estar acostumbrada a esto, pensó. Ha pasado por todo este año: las largas estancias en el hospital, las cortas en la casa, semanas de esperanza, los rápidos alivios, y las curas q hacían verla mas enfermiza q el dolor. Pero seria un pecado estar acostumbrada a algo así, pensó. Inatural. No puedes acostumbrarte a eso por q es como rendirse.

Se detuvo en el comedor. Amueblado con una mesa larga y antigua y sillas q casi todas combinaban, pero las paredes eran un reflejo de la vida de su madre. Cubiertas de las hermosas oleadas q Anne Sutcliff pintó; cuadros llenos de emociones descubiertas, llenos de gente riendo, q corren, danzan y cantan. Como mama, pensó Liho, como mama usuaba.

Quiero ser como ellos, pensó. Casi implorando mientras se apoyaba en las pinturas para sentir las pinceladas, esperando q tal vez absorbería su calor.

Entro a la sala. Tal vez allí encontraría paz. Solo disfruta el cuarto, se dijo, el cuarto q siempre a estado aquí, y q siempre estará allí, el cuarto q no a cambiado. Tengo 5, pretendió. Mama esta en la cocina haciendo la cena. Van a salir esta noche a una fiesta y yumi vendra a cuidarme. Pronto iré a jugar con mi casa de muñecas.

Pero no duraria, asi q abrio sus ojos y se estiro. El periodico seguia sobre la pequeña mesa. Lo miro con poco interés, pero el titular deslumbraba: MADRE DE 2 ENCONTRADA MUERTA. Su estomago se revolvió. Las madres de cualquiera encontradas muertas, pensó. Por q no de todos? Pero no pudo resistirse a leer la noticia completa. Degolladas, su sangre drenada completamente.

eso es absurdo- dijo mientras tronaba sus dedos con disgusto y hacia bolita la pagina- q es esto "el inquisidor nacional?"- lanzo el papel, se levanto y se dirigio a su cuarto.

Pero el teléfono sonó antes de q alcanzara las escaleras. Remilgo pero se regreso a contestar el telefono. Era una voz familiar pero no era su padre.

Liho es horrible- Ayame, su mejor amiga, se lamentaba dramáticamente a través de las líneas telefónicas. Debía ser reconfortable.

q es horrible-pregunto Liho, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Habría el hospital llamado a Ayame porq ella no estaba en casa?

nos vamos a mudar-

que-

papa consiguió un trabajo en Kyoto-

Kyoto? Dios, Ayame. Venus-

casi-

Liho se sentó en la silla aun lado del teléfono. No era su padre. No era un aviso de muerte, pero………

cuando- pregunto

2 semanas-

tan pronto-pregunto, mientras enredaba y desenredaba el cordon del telefono en su dedo. Esto no esta pasando, pensó.

lo quieren allí tan pronto como puedan. Saldra esta noche. Lo puedes creer? Va buscar casa cuando llegue. Cuando llegue a casa esta tarde Nakuru estaba llamando a compañias de mudanza.-

dijiste q estaba bromeando-

eso demuestra cuanto me dice, no? Nakuru sabia-

no esta atareada por la prisa-

nah, pienso q es genial-

y q hay de tu mama-

no le importaría ni aunq se mudara a Australia. pero esta muy molesta de q me va a llevar-

te podrias quedar con ella- por favor, por favor, imploro en silencio

oh, ya sabes, eso es un caso perdido, odio su estilo-

silencio

podria quedarme contigo-

preguntare-

nah-

q voy a hacer? Penso- puedes visitarme-parecia una sugerencia patética

gran cosa-

silencio

podrías venir-pregunto Ayame

no. Mejor me quedo aquí por ahora-

Uh-oh! Pasa algo malo-

esta en el hospital…de nuevo-

oh, diablos-

aquí donde Ayame se calla, pensó, Liho. Por q no puede hablar de eso? Por q siempre lo evita? Ella es mi mejor amiga, maldita sea, no como eso nerds de la escuela q están tan avergonzados incluso para mirarme. Busco q decir, algo q mantuviera a Ayame en el teléfono.

escucha, no creo q te sientas con ganas de hablar ahora, llámame después ok-

"no eres tu la q no quiere hablar"-uh-huh-

-de acuerdo hasta entonces- pero no colgó- Liho te amo y todo ese rollo. Como hermanas, ya sabes llámame-

claro- dijo mientras sonria levemente. No hablarían del tema- bye-

bye liho, cuidate no dejes q esto te deprima- susurro ayame antes de colgar

se preocupa estoy segura, penso. Solo no sabe como lidiar con ello. Quien lo hace? Pero estaba enojada de todas maneras. Siempre podian hablarse antes. Usualmente Ayame elegía de q, pero podian hablarse. Y ahora Ayame se va. Se estaba acabando el mundo? Han sido amigas desde siempre. Q habia de malo con como eran las cosas? Por q tenias q cambiar cada pinché cosa? Sentia q le gritaba a un Dios q no estaba muy segura si siquiera existiera. Estoy siendo castigada? Q hice?

Todo esto la había cansado. Subió las escaleras y tomo una siesta. Dormir habia tomado el lugar de comer últimamente. Se recostó boca arriba y escapo por un rato de todo ese caos.

Se despertó por un portazo. Se levanto adormilada y bajo las escaleras. Sonidos venian de la cocina. Entro para encontrar a su padre haciendo un sandwich, cara blanca, la miro, traía grandes ojeras.

carajo, liho la puerta de enfrente estaba abierta-

lo siento papa debi olvidarlo, no habia ndie aquí eso me asusto y fui a buscar una nota- sus dedos tomaron nerviosamente sus pantalones. Como pudo olvidar la puerta?

no puedes dejar la puerta abierta liho, por el amor de dios mira los periodicos-

periodicos? Penso. Estaria hablando de ese articulo? Por q hablar de eso? Por q la regañaba? A el no le importa.

El cereal por fin le habrio el apetito. Se sento con su padre y se sirvio cereal. Penso q podria soportar el cereal.

Su padre la miraba. Repentinamente se sentia mal por ser una perra. Se veia triste. No era su culpa q tuviera q pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital, tanto tiempo trabajando para poder pagar un cuarto. Tal vez si toda su familia no estuviera en Osumo seria mas facil para el. Deberia dejarme ayudar mas, penso. Pero sabia exactamente lo q diria puedes ayudar no preocupandote por tu madre.

como esta mama-

no tan bien esta vez, cariño. Sigue intentando ser un buen soldado pero se esta debilitando-

se va a quedar- por favor di no, pensó

si, algunas semanas tal vez mas-

Liho vio la mirada de apuro en su rostro, y las lagrimas tras sus ojos. Tal vez para siempre penso. Si esta vez es para siempre pero no me lo puede decir.

Varias veces intento hablar pero las palabras morian en su garganta.-papa- por fin dijo

hmm- su respuesta era distante

papa hacerca de Ayame-

q? tuvieron una pelea- respondio vagamente

no, se va a mover de ciudad-repentinamente estaba al borde de las lagrimas, y esperaria sus brazos alrededor de ella y queria eso desesperadamente.

hey, eso es excitante- dijo, no captando el punto, sorbió su leche, abstraído.

Se trago sus lagrimas. Un nudo lastimaba su garganta, y quería gritarlo. Donde estaba el viejo papa q hubiera dicho "bueno, dile q se quede quieta." Se reiría de su propia broma, se pondría serio para escucharla y consolarla. No siempre la entendia como su madre lo hacia pero lo intentaba. Creo q esta allí dentro en alguna parte, pensó. No intento decircelo de nuevo. Su mundo estaba tan rasgado para q ella agregara sus propios pedazos rotos al pilar.

Mama sabria q decir, penso Liho. Incluso ahora sabria. Si solo mis visitas no fueran tan cortas. Parecia como si inmediatamente recordara lo q queria decir q ellos la estaban sacando otra vez. Nadie la escuchaba.

saldre a caminar- dijo bruscamente. Tenia q caminar o gritaria de seguro. Saco su chaqueta del closet del pasillo-bye-

no te tardes-

"_q no se da cuenta de hora q es?" –_se pregunto mientras caminaba por la calle volteo al reloj de una de las tiendas- casi las 11- q paso con preocuparse de "los periódicos"?

la noche estaba despejada y dulce como manzanas. Una luna llena y brillante. Se dirigió al pequeño parque. era un pedazo de tierra plana dividido con árboles y algunos arbustos en el centro. Había algunos columpios, una resbaladilla y un subibaja.

Liho amaba venir tarde y meditar sola después de q hasta los jóvenes aventureros volvieron a sus casas. Le encantaba como era el parque con las pocas luces haciendo albercas doradas en la misteriosa oscuridad.

Se sentó bajo su árbol favorito, viendo hacia el kiosco q no se encontraba tan lejos, justo en el centro del parque. el pequeño edificio en forma de cúpula siempre la había fascinado. Tenia sets de escalones alrededor como un carrusel y su color blanco verde la hacia recordar un pequeño palacio indio de un cuento de hadas.

Escucho q las bandas solian tocar alli en las tarde de domingo; ahora los niños se refugian alli en los dias de lluvia. Dejame entrar a tu historia, penso.

La luz de luna ilumino el kiosco, haciéndolo ver plateado pero había una sombra en su interior, independiente de las q siempre se solían ver. Se acerco para descifrar su significado adentrándose a la oscuridad. Vio a alguien adentro. Una figura sobresalía de las sombras. Su garganta se seco. Madre de 2 encontrada muerta, era lo único q podía pensar. Se movió hacia ella, entrando a la luz lunar en el lugar mas cercano a ella, y ella pensó en huir. Luego vio su rostro.

Era joven, con apariencia no mayor de 20 años, de tez pálida, viéndose como un elfo por la luna. La vio y se paralizo como un venado frente a un rifle. Atrapados en sus miradas. Sus ojos eran azules, llenos del hermoso brillo del mar. Pero su rostro era como ceniza. Casi tan palido como su cabello plateado.

Con un dolor repentino se dio cuenta de q era hermoso. Las lagrimas q hollaban sus ojos rompieron el hechizo, y el huyo mientras ella caia sobre sus piernas y gritaba por todas las cosas perdidas.


End file.
